I Love You
by youwereenjoyingit
Summary: Being married to someone you love is something to cherish.


**Title: **I Love You

**Summary: **Being married to someone you love is something to cherish forever.

**Author's Note: **Don't like Ichigo/Orihime pairing? Don't read. I got inspiration for the title from Avril Lavigne's "I Love You". This is also going to be A/U as I won't be mentioning anything that's been going on _recently_ in the Bleach manga.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach! :(

_You're so beautiful  
>But that's not why I love you<br>I'm not sure you know  
>That the reason I love you is you<br>Being you  
>Just you<br>Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
>And that's why I love you<em>

**~Avril Lavigne, 'I Love You'~**

Guests watched as 26 year old Ichigo Kurosaki stepped onto the dance floor with his new bride, Orihime Kurosaki, formerly Inoue. They both looked breath-taking, Ichigo dressed in a black tux with a white button shirt and black tie.

Orihime's wedding dress sparkled in the light of the room, her wedding dress pure white, the top strapless with small pleats, revealing peachy bare shoulders to her husband. The skirt fanned out to the floor over Orihime's feet, causing an almost mystical quality about her.

The D.J. put on a slow romantic song for the newlyweds as Ichigo wrapped an arm around Orihime's waist and he took her free hand, leading the dance. The disco ball above the dance floor turned slowly, setting the mood for the dance. "You look beautiful, Orihime," Ichigo told his wife softly, admiring the way her gray eyes sparkled with happiness.

"You looked handsome yourself, Mr. Kurosaki," She smiled. Ichigo scoffed. "I'm always handsome," He bragged. Orihime rolled her eyes, but she kept her grin on her face.

At a few tables not too far away from the dance floor, Chad, Uryuu, Tatsuki, Rukia, Renji, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, and multiple others silently and happily watched the two have their dance. After all they'd been through, they had deserved it.

Ichigo and Orihime hadn't even gotten together until after Aizen's defeat and they'd stayed together since. Sure, there were arguments, some weeks of taking time out for space, but who didn't in a relationship? Ichigo and Orihime's were tough, any problems, they would work through together.

The song played on, and Orihime leaned her head against Ichigo's shoulder, her eyes closing as she relaxed against his shoulder. Ichigo smiled down at the contented woman, feeling a sense of peace and happiness that he hadn't felt for a long time. When Orihime walked down the aisle in her wedding dress, ready to become his wife, Ichigo had never felt more nervous.

He'd actually felt less nervous about fighting hollows or the Espada. But when Orihime took his hand and they said their vows and exchanged their rings... Ichigo knew then that they would always be there for each other.

It's not like it wasn't that way before in high school, but being friends and getting married... well it's just a whole different ballgame. Ichigo's eyes flew upwards for a moment._ Mom...I wish you could be here_, he thought. Orihime seemed to sense his thoughts for she looked up at him. "She would be proud of you." Ichigo looked at her.

Orihime continued. "I know I didn't met your mom, but Tatsuki told me how you felt about her, and that she was your whole world. If she were here now, I know she'd be proud of the man you've become. And so am I." Orihime smiled brightly.

Ichigo smiled back. "I think the same would go for your brother." Ichigo told her back. Orihime blushed. "You've become a strong independent woman, Orihime. Although part of that may be Tatsuki's bad influence," Ichigo joked as Orihime slapped his chest lightly.

The song ended, but Ichigo kept Orihime in his embrace as he whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Kurosaki." Orihime giggled softly, "I love you too, Mr. Kurosaki." Ichigo pulled her close and their lips met in a short sweet kiss. Orihime and Ichigo then held hands and walked off the dance floor to mingle with their guests.

**~~~Later, 11 P.M~~~**

That night after all the guests had gone home and Ichigo and Orihime had returned to their hotel room, Orihime sat on her bed, wearing a silk black nightie and her orange hair cascaded down her shoulders in waves. Ichigo had long since taken off his clothes and put on pajama bottoms, leaving him bare chested.

Ichigo took a seat next to Orihime. "Well? How was your evening?" He asked her. Orihime nodded. "I had fun! Tonight was unforgettable for me," She said, staring into Ichigo's eyes. "Although, you could perhaps take some dancing lessons." Ichigo pretended to look hurt.

"I beg your pardon!" Orihime pretended to look angry. "Well, I didn't want to say anything, but-AHH!" Ichigo straddled Orihime, and she fell down, bursting into giggles as Ichigo tickled her everywhere.

"This will teach you to call me a bad dancer!" Orihime laughed, tears beginning to form in her eyes, she was extremely ticklish. "I-Ic-Ichi..." She gasped and his hands stopped. Orihime stared at Ichigo who stared back at her, stroking her hair.

Slowly, his face lowered and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Orihime's arms came up to wrap around Ichigo's neck as he slid the straps of her nightie down her arms.

Orihime pressed against him, but Ichigo stilled for a moment. "Are you sure you want to-" Orihime cut him off with a blush and a small smile.

"Ichigo, we're _married_ now. We don't have to wait anymore. And I am _tired_ of _waiting_." Then she brought her mouth to Ichigo's, kissing him hungrily. That was all the encouragement he needed to keep going.

**~~~~LATER 1 A.M~~~~**

They both lay underneath the covers, Orihime snuggled up against Ichigo. It had felt a little weird at first being their first time, but in a way it was wonderful and more special to them. Orihime and Ichigo had vowed to each other to wait until their wedding day and they had. Orihime looked at Ichigo, stroking his wild orange hair gently. Brown eyes peered down at Orihime, doodling invisible designs on her bare skin.

"Today was perfect." Orihime whispered as she kissed Ichigo's cheek. "Mmm... it was." Ichigo murmured. Orihime was also feeling exhausted now, the toll of the day finally taking it's toll on her.

"I love you Ichigo. Forever and for always." Orihime vowed. "I love you too," Ichigo said quietly, trying to fight sleep to listen to anything else Orihime had to say, but when she didin't say anything else, he opened an eye drowsily to see her eyes closed and hear soft breath escaping her barely opened lips.

Ichigo chuckled softly, kissing her forehead. Then Ichigo closed his eyes and slowly he too drifted off to sleep.

~FIN~


End file.
